


Obedient

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester will do whatever Brad tells him to do, but Mike had no idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedient

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ---> http://tiny.cc/xuYnV.

Chester is as high as a kite and Brad is looking cock-sure and Mike is disgusted by it all. They’re so obvious, and it makes him tired. Disappointed, he supposes, since this was supposed to be a big secret. Snoop probably won’t notice. He hopes. And Jon wouldn’t care much either way. But still.

Brad is getting his hair done and Chester is sitting in an empty chair beside him, staring at their reflections in the mirror. “You’ve gained a lot of weight,” he says.

Brad looks offended for a second but then he smirks, “Yeah well. Every time I fucked your mom she gave me a cookie.”

Chester slaps his thigh but is laughing. “Don’t you mean every time you fucked Mike? Mike’s the guy with all the cookies.”

As if Mike isn’t in the room. As if he isn’t listening to this conversation in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Chester says to the mirror, blowing Mike a kiss.

“You’re high.” He says, folding his arms over his chest and sinking deeper into the couch huffily.

“I am.” Chester replies, getting up and wandering over to straddle Mike’s lap.

“Get off me.”

“Get you off?”

In the background Brad laughs. “You should loosen up, Mike. Chester will help you.”

Mike blushes deeply but doesn’t pull away when Chester kisses him, parts his lips submissively and moans quietly when their tongues meet.

The photo shoot is surreal. Chester squeezes in beside Mike and slips his hand into his back pocket, squeezing his ass through his jeans for the first few shots.

“Stop it.” Mike hisses, glancing over his shoulder at the singer.

To his right Brad laughs quietly, says “Don’t listen to him, Chaz.”

So Chester doesn’t. Listens to Brad, though. Mike never thought of Chester as the obedient type, but later when he presses Mike down onto the hotel bed and Brad stands behind him saying, “Suck his dick,” and Chester, high on whatever, does, Mike realises he was wrong.

So, so wrong.


End file.
